


【中译】巫师怪盗团（Wizarding Phantom Thieves）

by Co_Akira, Eclipsa (Eclipsa_Ao3)



Series: 【中译】如脱缰野马一般的霍格沃茨AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: (also I said I would add this tag so), (and less romance until now...), (as in: Akira and everyone are wizards and they go to Hogwarts yey), (because of Haru), (there are many adults as well in the story), (you'll see what I mean. The Sorting is still the same don't worry), AU-哈利波特设定, AU-霍格沃茨, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Forced Kiss, Haru is a force to be recognized, Honestly too many characters, Humor, M/M, Maybe some angst, Well somewhat more angst and plot than I expected in the beginning, a sneak of plot (not much), and Shiho/Ann, and maybe Makoto/Haru, because they are teenagers, cursing, don't expect traditional Sortings, it's a set of drabbles and short stories that go in the order they want to, just realize a tag that has been missing so, prompt, the story does not run chronologically, there will be AkeShu at some point, 一点点剧情（不多）, 不过分院本身和原作一样所以不必担心）, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 他们都在霍格沃茨就读, 以下为tag翻译, 刚想起来有个tag一直忘记打了, 别指望有通常意义上的分院, 可能会有虐, 因为他们都是少年, 好吧不知怎的虐心的地方和剧情比我一开始预计的多, 幽默, 强吻, 故事不是按照时间顺序展开的, 春是一股不可小觑的力量, 有些地方有明主倾向, 梗, 甜, 粗口, 老实说人物实在太多了, 而是随心所欲的短文和小故事合集, 耶）, 译者：我发现作者是个tag狂魔, 还可能会有真/春, 还有志帆/杏, （不少成年人也写进了这个故事里）, （你会懂我什么意思的, （因为春）, （就是：晓还有大家都是巫师, （而且我说过会这样打tag的所以）, （而目前的风流韵事则偏少……）
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsa_Ao3/pseuds/Eclipsa
Summary: 【190411更新：截至11章已更新完成。预告：12～18鸭志田篇，下回一口气更完】不同于依托异世界和人格面具的怪盗团，晓和其他人都是在霍格沃茨就读的巫师，他们有个非常简明的计划：制造一场风暴，远离那些愚蠢的人群。给女神异闻录点梗站写的。





	1. 第一代的分院仪式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wizarding Phantom Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923791) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> 这是个短文和小故事合集，随心所欲地出现在我的脑海里，所以这些并不是完全按照时间顺序排列的。要是到了某个时间点的话，我会提醒你们的，好不？多谢了。实际上，有些事件很容易分辨出是在什么时候发生的（例如分院），但我将来会写的某些事可能就不是这样了，所以我会仔细地写至少一年间的内容，来给你们建立些印象。
> 
> 有些东西我确实很想写，所以我不会鸽很久不更新的。不光是分院，我还想写关于老师们，魁地奇，爱情故事，还有，呃，恶作剧，因为这些都是怪盗团的一部分，有木有。尽管他们并没有用这个名字啦。如果你们想看特定的什么东西的话，请尽管在评论里说出来，我看看能不能加到这个故事里去。
> 
>  **免责声明** ：《女神异闻录5》，《哈利·波特》，还有里面的人物都不是我原创的。它们都属于原作者Atlus和J·K·罗琳，我只是写来自嗨的，非常感谢。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章要给最年长的几人分院：吾郎，真和春。

**最年长的一级**

  

  名单上的第一个名字是“明智吾郎”，而吾郎还没坐上高脚凳的时候，脑内的思绪就炸了锅，因为 _为什么？_ 为什么是 _第一个_ ？他就不能是，打个比方，第五个，或者更好一点，第十个？就不能在那个单子上排得靠后一点吗？那样就好了。再好不过了。那样的话，他会被要求安安静静地当个蒸锅上的蚂蚁。他就有理由惊慌不已，然后开心地哭泣。但是，不存在的，他是第一个。

   _第一个。_ 梅林啊。

  这顶帽子碰上他脑袋的一瞬间，在它来得及说出任何话之前，吾郎就决定要哄他改变自己的决定。嗯，就这么干。要是他迫不及待地想看看哪类人会去什么地方的话，那他就不得不用喊的来让那帽子屈服了。或许吧。哦梅林啊。拜托了。不要去斯莱特林。他可不能变成另一个狮童。不能，不行，不要啊。为什么他一定要来霍格沃茨？他也可能会去，喔，不清楚，德姆斯特朗呀！那是在保加利亚，是不是？梅林，梅林，梅林，不要斯莱特林，求求你，千万不要啊。

   _‘小伙子，说真的，稍微安静一会儿，你让我头疼死了。不过我是个用魔法驱动的物件。我甚至都没头 **可** 疼。’_

  不过——不要去斯莱特林。如果我去斯莱特林的话一切都完了。我所有周密的计划，我所有的复仇，我做的所有事，就为了……我会变得 _讨人厌_ 的……

   _‘小伙，你别那么紧张。你带着这种观念，要是我再把你放进斯莱特林的话，他们准会骂死你的。唉，你就去，’_ 然后，让吾郎永久地、可耻地松了口气——“ **格兰芬多！** ”

  

——————

  

  真没过几秒就被分好了院。帽子才刚刚碰上她的头就向整个大厅尖声叫出了“ **拉文克劳！** ”，这一点问题都没有，除了冴是斯莱特林院长这一点，而真现在感觉到没去她姐姐的学院从某种意义上算是得罪了她，噢梅林，她能 _做_ 些什么？那顶，那顶愚蠢的 _帽子_ ！她打算说些什么的时候它根本就不听她的，这样一来现在她的姐姐就会……

  面带微笑，非常大声地鼓着掌？哦。行吧。

  

——————

  

  分院帽 _发誓_ 他绝对不会再听学生的话了。好吧，诚实点来说的话，他在伊格尔就任校长的第一天就这样对他宣过誓，但是这……进展得根本不像他想象的那般顺利。

  创办者们原谅他吧，但他真的 _不_ 是将孩子们分院的最好人选啊。事实证明，孩子们是极其 _可怕_ 的，他非常想要离他们远远的，越远越好，因为就在短短一天内，他就染上了本不应该有的头痛症，而他现在还被 _威胁_ 了，是啊，没错。不，多谢关心；如果伊格尔或者哪位院长能立刻赶来救救他的话，他会感恩之至的。

  要是他们中的某人能对付一下这个女孩的话，他甚至还会 _更_ 开心一点。

  同家族的成员都去同一个学院，这种情况开始流行的那个时代，去他的吧。

   _‘姑娘，你要冷静啊，我不会因为你父亲是谁或者应该去哪儿就把你分去那个地方的！’_ 他努力地在把他冲下马桶或是烧成脆片的警告中找机会反驳回去， _‘好了，要是你满意了的话，我确实想起来有位创办者因为他的威胁而格外闻名……那个年代里，我们办得成 **任何事** 都算得上奇迹了……嗯，你，春，并不像那个懦弱的父亲的女儿。我认为，比起考虑你的志向，你更适合去那个缺乏管教的人所在的学院……说起来，就像戈德里克本人一样……最近的小孩啊……’_

  他真的要和伊格尔谈一谈。孩子们得理的时候好恐怖。

   “ **格兰芬多！** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是按照姓氏首字母顺序排序的，就像原著写的那样，所以，顺序是“明智（Akechi）”，“新岛（Niijima）”和“奥村（Okumura）”。
> 
> 第二章已经写好了，是关于中间一级的，最长的那章：佑介，晓，龙司和杏。这两章里出现了一些次要人物，他们都不是学生而是老师。
> 
> 现在你们可能会想知道的老师们有：伊格尔（校长），拉雯妲（副校长兼拉文克劳院长），惣治郎（格兰芬多院长），拉拉（赫奇帕奇院长）和冴（斯莱特林院长）。其他人可能会出场也可能不会。我给所有老师都写了名单，不用担心；唯一没有教师的科目是天文学，实际上，是因为我……打算无视掉它了。嗯，就酱。


	2. 第二代的分院仪式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二年，分院帽发现他又不得不给一堆古怪的孩子们分院了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一次是：喜多川佑介，来栖晓，坂本龙司，还有高卷杏。（还光荣地提到了铃井志帆。）
> 
> 决定今天发，这样我就不用明天再发了；而且我还在写一个魁地奇章节。已经写好一半了，所以剩下的不会拖太久。可能明天就能发出来。或者我可以等两天，把双叶那章和魁地奇那章一起更。怎么办。嗯……（还在弄老师们的那个，还有摩尔迦纳的介绍）

**中间的一级**

  

  分院帽燃起了希望。新的一年到来了。身着拉文克劳制服的新岛家妹妹正在茁壮成长，而两个奋力抵抗父母传统的格兰芬多问题儿童则变成了他们院里真正 _危险的人物_ ，他们联合起来击退恃强凌弱的家伙。他干了件漂亮事，尽管他们让他害怕不已还落下了头痛的毛病。但他干这行还是很拿手的。他做得到。他 _可以_ 的。

  他只需要端坐在这个男生的头上——喜多川，对吧？——四处看看，给他找个所属的学院就行了。简单粗暴，轻松容易。

   _你热爱艺术吗？_

  本来应该很 _容易_ 的吧！

   _‘你为什么问这个？’_ 他问道，他已经尽力了，但还是好奇。

   _那个，你是个有知觉的生物，对不对？因此，我想知道你是否热爱艺术，被寄予了感知的能力，还是说只有人类才有如此特性。_

   _‘嗬。有意思。我从来没有自发地问过这个问题，’_ 他承认道， _‘我想我很喜欢，但我遇到过的雕塑自己就有知觉，所以我们倾向于相互交谈，因为我们经常被丢下一个人，而独处很快就会显得单调乏味了。’_

   _是啊，我觉得我能理解那种感受。那么他们的美学呢？你能看到我们的思维都触及不到的世界吗？_

   _‘嗯，可以的，即使不如在别人头上看得那么清晰，也可以看见。美学诶……’_

  本来应该很 _简单_ 的吧！

  然而，他在伊格尔叫他之前根本没意识到他们在那里干坐了多久，一直讨论着那个话题，而他必须要找个借口退出这场议论了。

   _‘抱歉，喜多川。我本来应该给你分院的，结果我们讨论起艺术来了。我现在得去做我的本职工作，但如果你希望的话，欢迎你将来找时间到校长办公室来继续讨论。’_ 他真诚地提议道，静静地期待着他能去。艺术这门学问如此精妙。他已经很久没有参与过这样的讨论之中了……呣……其实，是自从创始人的时代之后就没有过了……这样啊…… _‘那么，我想我意已决。希望你能在新入学的学院里过得愉快。’_

  那时，海伦娜坐在他对面，一起讨论理性、哲学和人性。

  “ **拉文克劳！** ”

  

——————

  

  晓咬紧了牙关，很 _清楚_ 这眼色肯定是惣治郎故意使给他看的，但他刻意忽视了它，而是把注意力集中在头顶的帽子上。惣治郎是个格兰芬多，他是知道的；他的父母正在距离霍格沃茨尽可能远的地方，他也是知道的。

  自然，他对二者都毫不在乎。他是 _晓_ ，什么都挡不住他。他养父的怒视也不能，他妹妹祈求的眼神也不行，更别说是过去的流言了。他打算走出这片天地，打场胜仗，然后变成一个 _了不起的人物_ 。

  还有，你懂的，还有会搞事的混球在；他的妹妹明年就要来霍格沃茨了，万一有他看着她还被取笑的话，他就死定了。

   _‘一条路走到西，你是这样的人吧？’_ 帽子在它头上笑道， _‘你绝不会从争斗中退缩。不过你的思维过程某种意义上来说非常眼熟啊……’_

  晓若有所思地冲着帽子皱起了眉头——就这样？嗯，他想也是，但谁 _在乎_ 呢。他无论如何都会做他想做的事。要是他最终进了惣治郎眼皮子底下的格兰芬多，他只要溜走的时候更小心一点，不要被抓住就行了。

   _‘没错， **非常** 眼熟……事实上，叫我回忆起一个大盗来……’_帽子哼道，打了个激灵。 _‘他在整个校园挑起了一场风暴，四处拈花惹草，还决心让恶霸变得人人喊打。’_

  晓想着这副景象低笑起来——一个大盗，和恶霸作斗争？利用犯罪行为打击犯罪，是这么回事吗？那倒让他想起来一个文学人物……

   _‘啊，那他之后出名了吗？真像他。他确实说过会去外面的世界，以一己之力受人瞩目，’_ 分院帽答道，顺着他的思路点着头。 _‘亲爱的老亚森。巨擘之一啊。’_

  什么？他是真人？还是个巫师？好耶！

  晓咧嘴一笑，感受到好奇的边沿正在脑海中燃烧。也就是说，他让分院帽想起了亚森。这是不是意味着……

   _‘很好，’_ 他的声音里同时夹带着无奈和愉快，让晓觉得愉悦极了。

  “ **斯莱特林！** ” _‘再度掀起风暴吧，小小的阴影呀。’_

  晓诡秘地一笑，在分院帽被摘下的瞬间便跳下了长脚凳。他能看到惣治郎在旁边摇着头，而他刻意在大步走向台阶下的绿色桌子之前抬头向他无辜地眨眨眼。分院帽想要风暴，对吧？那就制造风暴吧！

 

——————

 

  最近的男孩子啊；帽子静静地笑了，看着他下面的那个小伙儿出于过度保护刚刚走掉的那个阴影男孩——使他想起亚森的那个孩子——而发怒的样子。看来他真的很有魅力，因为这个小伙子，坂本，已经做好了跳进蛇坑里，用爪子保护他的准备了。我的天啊。

   _‘小伙子啊，你很明白吧，你这么忠心耿耿在蛇院可是很难立足的，对不？’_ 他兴致勃勃地问道，盯着这小家伙局促地扭动起来。

   _但他那么 **小** ！_男生的思绪回到他这里，集中在年幼的来栖的形象上，大大的眼睛和过于浓密的头发引人注目，他正像孔雀一样昂首走向他的桌子。 _他会有危险的！_

  分院帽笑了起来。 _‘喔，我向你保证，他进斯莱特林真是再合适不过了。不管你怎么想，他都决不会有任何危险。但另一方面，要是我把你分去斯莱特林的话，你很可能会摔个嘴啃泥。我才不会干这种事。’_

   _但是！_

   _‘行了，行了。现在安静点。’_ 然后他忽视掉坂本脑袋周围盘旋着的所有争论的声音，提高音量对着大厅说道：“ **赫奇帕奇！** ”

  这群小伙子们最好能庆幸他是如此擅长无视小孩子的天真幻想。

 

——————

 

  最终，在当晚最后的几个学生中间，分院帽终于找到了简单容易的一组配对。

  那个女孩子身材小巧，面容甜美，充满希望；她用颤抖的双手抓着他，闭着眼睛，祈求的声音小到他差点没听见，然后他就去了她的 _脑海_ 中。

   _拜托了，求求你，让我跟着志帆一起去吧，你刚刚把她分去了赫奇帕奇对吧！她是我最好的朋友啊。_

  什么情况？这也太……獾了。十分 _有赫奇帕奇风格_ ！实在完美！

  帽子点点头，撕裂开的嘴露出微笑，向整个大厅宣告了结果，使他脑袋下面的高卷，还有黄色桌子旁的一个女生都喜出望外：“ **赫奇帕奇！** ”

  就这样，他这一晚就被该年度最容易分院的学生紧紧搂住了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再说一下，如果你对在这个AU里想看什么有任何想法，请务必提出来。要是这些想法与我余下的计划相合，或者至少和其他设定都不冲突的话，我可能就会写。
> 
> 谢谢给我点赞的人们，还有，拜托了，评论一下会让我更高兴的！


	3. 第三代的分院仪式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为团队中最年轻的一员，双叶是最后一个被分院的，她只能靠自己。不过，她很确信自己要到哪里去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿。我知道这章很短，不好意思，但我是按照年龄为界区分他们的，而且，那个，双叶的确是唯一一个那么年轻的（当然啦，除非我把其他女神异闻录游戏里的人物也拿来用……那我大概可以把乾带过来，大概吧*）。
> 
> 呃，因为这个，我今晚会更新魁地奇的那一章；你们运气很好，因为我现在已经写完了，所以就不用像在点梗站那边似的一点一点地发出来了。结果看来那章还挺长的，我感觉……是目前最长的一章了，单篇就有两千字！
> 
> 希望你们会喜欢双叶的出场方式。我有两次不得不写到她的时候都纠结不已，所以……如果你们对写好双叶有什么心得的话，请务必告诉我。
> 
>  
> 
> *译注：根据P5游戏细节可推测P5主要事件都发生在2016年，这样一来天田的年龄和P5高三组就是一致的了www

**最年幼的一级**

  

  双叶坐在高脚凳上的时候得意地笑个不停，一边兴奋地哼着蝙蝠侠的歌，一边等着她哥哥提过的帽子开始说话。

   _‘近些年的小鬼们就不知道怎么保守秘密，’_ 正在思考中的分院帽在她脑海里叹了口气，惹得她哼得更大声了。 _‘哦，得了吧，我知道你知道我能读你的心。别再这么干了！这是耍诈！’_

  她咯咯笑起来，停了一会不再唱了，来让他感受她的骄傲。 _正是，她直截了当地用想法回敬他，而且我还知道你是怎么选择学院的。所以……_

  她又开始哼歌了，而每当他开始争论起她了解到的情报或者诸如此类的废话的时候，她都哼得愈加起劲。 _‘好了，行吧，我懂你意思了！你不喜欢拉文克劳！那你想和你父亲一样做一个格兰芬多吗？你确实够恼人的。’_

  她发出一声嘲笑，彻底打断了那首歌。 _没门儿！老爸会把我全部计划都妨碍个遍！我得变得超超超超超流弊才行！_

   _‘哇，亲爱的。要我做这事薪水没给够啊。你们这些孩子一次比一次烦人，懂不懂？我要辞职！我警告你！我·要·辞·职！呃啊。为什么你们这群小毛头再也不想和你们的家长去同一个学院了？过去的时候，这可是关乎荣耀的问题啊！’_

  她又吃吃地笑起来， _是啊，不过，爸妈可烦人呢。老爸是很优秀，我觉得，但我才不想他老是在我身边转来转去。我不要去格兰芬多。我要去蛇院！像哥哥那样！_

  分院帽唉声叹气。 _‘至少你知道自己想要什么。你的确有充足的野心。好得很，你就不打算让我清静，是吧？’_ 随着最后一声叹息，帽子下了决定，“ **斯莱特林！** ”，又扪心自问道：为什么我要做出尝试去无视那些学生呢？（拜托了，孩子们又出招逼他发疯，让这种情况就在今年终结掉吧，帽子自言自语地静静恳求道。他不确定自己还能不能扛得住这些了。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次向给我点赞、收藏和评论的大家致以感谢。你们太棒了♡


	4. 面试：魁地奇风格

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魁地奇解说员的选拔面试正在进行中。整个团都打算去试一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意：春和吾郎是格兰芬多队的击球手。不过其他人都不上场打球，于是就有了这一章。我知道杏、真和摩尔迦纳都没去参加选拔，不过……之后会在某个地方，安排一章，来讲这个问题的。大概。
> 
> 我觉得现在距离深夜没多久，正是发文的好时候，于是，好嘞。发出来喽～
> 
>  
> 
> 还有：晓在三年级。所以，吾郎和春在四年级，双叶在二年级。
> 
> 因此，晓这边……好吧，这样想一想：他现在还没开始追吾郎呢，不过他目前对他颇感兴趣。不太明显，不过确实是这样没错。于是他就变成……这个样子了。请务必记得这是篇明主，靴靴。
> 
> 喔，还有……大家说的话里“粗体”的部分……那个，我感觉并不是麦克风。大概是用了声音洪亮咒？
> 
> 【译注：本章翻译=Co_Akira，Eclipsa代发。】

**解说员的面试**

  

  当然，吾郎已经听说过关于面试的事了。“听说”意味着，一些人曾提到过它，他也支吾着回复了些什么回去，装作感兴趣的样子耐心地笑着，同时尽可能快地从脑内抹去了这些信息，好开心地和春呆在一起讨论他们的战略。

  他应该在那群人提到教授们在为魁地奇比赛物色一个新的解说员时就明白这意味着 _什么_ 的。他曾天真地想到，你知道， _魁地奇比赛_ 。

  他怎么可以这么 _天真_ ？

   **“现在，可爱的小吾郎…… _天哪你们看他的脸！_ ”**晓是在 _咯咯地笑着_ 吗？为什么在这之上还要再加上一段戏剧性的尖叫？ **“吾郎 _非常强大_ ，看见他是怎么摆动手臂的吗？这真让我不寒而颤！喔，如果只有他给 _我_ 如此多的注意的话……”**插入更多的笑声。 **“再看看他的 _头发_ ！那是洗发水吗？哦哦哦哦或者那是一种 _特别的魔药_ ？需要我去为你调配它吗？亲爱的，你知道我有多擅长魔药。我住在地窖里，调配魔药。嗯……只要你给我配方然后我就会 _免费_ 为你做这些事。”** _无视他，为了对世间一切的神圣的爱，无视他。_ **“拜托吾郎，不要无视我嘛。我只是——看，拉文克劳进了一个球。现在对格兰芬多来说是60比50的优势，但是现在他们正把比分逐渐拉近……但是，就像我说的那样，别无视我吾郎——我的意思是，你是如此的 _讨人喜欢_ 。看看那两条 _腿_ ！他们一定持续生长了 _很多年！_ 还有他的 _臀部_ ，唔，能请你转一小圈吗？” **

   _不。无视他，吾郎，无视他！_

   **“哦哦哦哦哦拜托，我没有你想的那么糟！你只是太 _完美_ 了！”** _无视他，无视他，无视他否则他马上就要死了。_ 为什么晓会决定去参加面试？ **“格兰芬多得分！现在是70比50！……好吧，如果你不会给我更多时间的话，那我应该告诉整个霍格沃茨关于上周当你……”** 晓大声抗议，在警告之前咳嗽并大声笑着， **“拜托！伙计！宝贝儿！”**

  ……障碍现在被清除了，吾郎不得不给教授们点赞。他讨厌他们，但是他现在必须承认他们非常擅长处理障碍物。

  现在让一个游走球狠狠打在晓那张漂亮的脸上会让他变得更开心，因为他已经被瞄准了，而且它将不会打在柱子上，因为现在观众席上的每个人都处在危险中，嘿。都是晓的错，是晓和他那张该死的美丽而让人有亲吻欲的嘴的错。

  ……该死。

  停止想那些事情。如果他提出要求的话，春是否会连着游走球一起痛击他？

  

——————

  

  幸运的是，一些人（可能是拉雯妲或者冴。惣治郎现在很可能已经离开了）把晓拉下了解说员座位，现在吾郎能够自由地把注意力集中在比赛上了，没有突然想杀掉某人的冲动。除非，人们把注意力集中在了另一场比赛上，但是现在情况非常的正常。

   **“你们好，这里是喜多川，我现在正在解说这场比赛。现在格兰芬多队得到了鬼飞球。我不知道除了明智和奥村之外任何人的名字，我道歉。追球手带着鬼飞球，然而，正在直接朝拉文克劳方的区域飞去，然后，那是金色飞贼吗？多么美丽的金色，在蓝色天空的衬托下它看起来很引人注目……”**

  靠，他说的太早了。

  到底是谁放 _喜多川祐介_ 进来的？晓，不管他某些……令人不安的地方……至少还会紧跟着比赛解说。也许。并不是说吾郎记得他曾经在任何他没有参加的比赛里看见过晓。

  无论如何，祐介就是另一种类型了…… _每个人_ 都知道祐介容易分心的地方，和他……对艺术的……强烈情结。看在梅林的份上！他甚至和 _帽子_ 讨论艺术！

   **“你好，你，带着鬼飞球的选手，能请你向左边飞一点吗？只需要一点？是的，那里。很好。格兰芬多的校服的红色，天空的蓝色，和云的惰懒的白色的对比……这是多么令人难以置信的图画啊！我的天，我必须记录下来，请你，在我去取我的画材期间留在那个位置上！我需要把这个场景画下来！”**

  ……没错，就像这样。

  吾郎叹了一口气，感觉到了他意识深处强烈的头痛欲望。至少，这一次他不再是玩笑的目标了。

  

——————

  

  下一场面试伴随着大声的哀嚎开始了。这是吾郎可以解释它的唯一方法。同时，它也开始带给他一种深深的疲劳感。

   **“1，2，1，2，测试，测试！这东西在运作吗？”** _双叶。_ 又是谁让 _双叶_ 来面试的？如果紧接而来的大家共同的抱怨声是某种暗示的话，这就意味着人们都同意他的观点了。当那女孩正在制造一些奇怪的，他 _认为_ 是某种歌曲的噪音时，谁不会这样想呢？ **“喂！看上去好了！嘿女士先生们，我是阿里巴巴，为你们解说 _今年_ 最激动人心的比赛！大家跟着我看向那里！因为我总是对的。这像是一个转折点，蓝色的队伍有可能赢得这场比赛！蓝色的小偷似乎在接近秘宝，迅速又饱含愤怒地追赶着那道金光然后......喔！看，那个!大家!那是我 _确实_ 可以称之为转折点的东西，从天而来快如闪电：那是一只鸟吗？那是一只会飞的坩埚吗？不，它是......超级飞贼!正焕发着光辉像金子一样夺目，由于厌倦了被迫在学校比赛中扮演小角色，金色飞贼已经 _进化_ 成了超级飞贼！它现在拥有了一种叫 _一击倒地_ 的超强技能，这招用在对付小偷们身上似乎非常有效，因为它——你们能听见我说话吗？你们能跟上我吗？听着：因为它能 _一石二鸟_!蓝色和红色的小偷们都输给了至高无上的超级飞贼!它正平生第一次试着作为这次比赛的 _王者_ 突破枷锁冲向自己的正义之地。你们怎么 _敢_ 小瞧金色飞贼！如果你们这样做了，超级飞贼就有可能飞进你们的裤子里然后把你们一个接一个打翻。喔哦！大家，为这个小家伙送去掌声吧！我说了，掌声！他是一个英雄，他应该被奖励150分，因为他成功将自己从被抓的义务中解放出来了！他应该是这场比赛的赢家！和我念，赢家!赢家!赢家!”**

  为了亲爱的创始人，梅林和摩根，有没有人能 _把双叶从解说员的位置上踢下去？_

  他在四周飞了一会儿，忽略比赛看向了球场另一边的春，彻底被双叶有些时候怎么能这么蠢惊讶到了。对于这样一个聪明的孩子来说，她是如此......如此......不愧为晓的妹妹。

  他最后认定为有同感的春似乎不同意他的看法。她正大笑着，球棒拿在她手里，垂得很低。行，看来吾郎这次又是一个人了，也许他可以试试把游走球往解说员那边打？

   **“不好，我认为我应该在下雨前离开了。我警告大家，如果你们在天上看见一个生气的明智，举起你们的魔杖释放盔甲护身，因为生气的明智比游走球雨还可怕。”**

  伴随着欢快的警告，双叶断开了连接，让吾郎因为她离开时的表现心乱起来，毕竟没有人像斯莱特林的兄妹那样擅长惹人不快了。

  

——————

  

  龙司的解说非常让人困惑，这很难描述。它总是......差不多像这样（至少在吾郎看来是这样的）：

   **“嘿该死，别这么干，你这个蠢货！你没 _看见_ 那是个彻彻底底的欺诈策略吗？转到一边去！我说了转到一边去！你们拉文克劳应该 _聪明_ 点，别这么蠢！为什么你们所有人都要上那些一般的欺诈策略的当呢？靠，别逼我再说一次。” **

  吾郎还是拿不准这到底是对他们队策略的赞美还是单纯针对拉文克劳队的辱骂。无论是哪种，当龙司在他或者春能扔点什么东西过去之前被拉下位置时他都觉得十分欣喜，因为春随着时间流逝看上去愈发坚决地杀气腾腾了。

  当然，可能龙司的一些无心之举戳在她对飞行技巧的认识上了，但......谁知道呢？

  

——————

  

  欣慰的是，比赛接近尾声时，一个真正的解说员终于出现了。

   **“喂？首先，教授让我替他们道个歉，面试本来应该至少覆盖两场比赛，可他们没料到参加面试的学生会在解说时表现得那么差。现在他们说这应该是最后一次尝试了，之后要么你们会有一个新学生解说员，要么一些教职工会来解说比赛。以上。谢谢你们。”**

  吾郎知道那个声音，他是时常在晓身边转悠的男孩，拥有腼腆害羞的双眼，总是害怕和高年级交谈的那一个。三岛，他认为三岛确实把教职工们描述得都不错，即使 _每个人_ 都知道晓作为麻烦制造者的名声——当然，还有双叶的。也许他们 _真的_ 没料到祐介会分心（他发自内心怀疑这点）或者龙司对选手的咒骂（这就更离奇了，看看龙司因为这点每周吃了多少次禁闭）但是 _晓_ 呢?不......比起没注意，这更像是教授们把让晓参加当成了让整件事变得“有趣起来”的一种方式。

   **“现在，回到比赛：格兰芬多以100分领先，拉文克劳以70分落后。格兰芬多的守门员似乎正致力于把鬼飞球从球门前拦下，同时格兰芬多被称为狂暴野兽的击球手们持续攻击拉文克劳队的追球手们和找球手，让他们难以得分或是寻找飞贼。随便你怎么说，但格兰芬多仍拥有几支队伍中最强的攻击力。”**

   _没错，当然我们有。_ 吾郎骄傲地想，目光斜向春，他笑了一下。那女孩正朝人群愉快地挥起球棒，下一瞬间她击中了游走球，打向一个太过于接近鬼飞球的追球手。他们配合在一起是 _令人惊叹_ 的，不是吗？他们是 _世界_ 上 _最棒_ 的击球手——至少是在校队中。

   **“当奥村前辈把游走球打向另一个追球手，格兰芬多队得到了鬼飞球，正快速朝拉文克劳球门飞去！他飞行的速度很快，拉文克劳的守门员正尽全力不被游走球击中还要让自己准备好迎接即将到来的鬼飞球但——得分了！现在是格兰芬多队110分对拉文克劳队70分！当然，这场比赛什么时候结束还要取决于飞贼何时被抓住......等等，那个是......?拉文克劳找球手似乎已经看见了飞贼！他正飞向......地面？格兰芬多找球手也看见了它，就是现在！”**

  吾郎若有所思地皱起眉朝下看去，他可以在不伤害到格兰芬多找球手的情况下只打中拉文克劳的找球手吗？

  一只游走球以极快的速度向下方飞去，吾郎的视线上移，看见春一边毫不掩饰地笑着一边旋转她手里的球棒。

  好吧， _她_ 认为这毫无疑问的可以。

   **“这是野兽们的专长——拉文克劳队的找球手已经在被一个精心瞄准过的游走球打中肩膀后落向了地面，给格兰芬多队的找球手留下了抓住飞贼的机会！这是仍在不断增加着的格兰芬多击球手引起受伤事件清单上的又一笔，我肯定这场比赛不容置疑是格兰芬多队的胜利！260：70！”**

  教职工们好像找到他们要的解说员了。更重要的是，吾郎必须得去增加他击中的人数了，因为春刚刚在他们之间取得了优势，那个叛徒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和往常一样，感谢所有的点赞、收藏和评论。如果你有问题、疑惑、意见和建议的话，请随心地在评论里询问/提出。如果你只是想要表达看法的话，也请务必说出来。
> 
> 下一章会在两天后发布；我又写好了两章，所以我想我可以维持这个样子：隔两天更两章。当然，如果我能保持这个写作节奏的话，不过，呃，我似乎也保证不了什么……


	5. 会传心术的失忆患者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晓并没有交个密友的打算。然而不知怎的，他在最意想不到的地方交到了一个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晓本人说“这一年”，不过，有一点是很清楚的：这发生在晓一年级的时候。他11岁，还没有遇到过吾郎、春和真，而双叶还待在家里，就她一个，可怜的小宝贝。
> 
> 还有，这章有一丢丢虐。而且，令人震惊的是，这章还有一些主线剧情！藏得有点隐蔽，不过嘿！有剧情诶！

**失忆的阿尼马格斯**

  

  晓没想到是只猫。呃，实话实说，他也不太清楚自己期待的到底是什么，不过，嗯，没有在盼猫。

  肯定没料到是只能 _说话_ 还以为自己是人类的猫。

  “那就，再给我来一遍看看呗？”他问道，尽力憋住笑。

  猫相当忿忿地叹了口气。 _“好吧，好吧，你爱笑就笑吧，”_ 他疲倦地嘟囔着，而——没错，就像晓所想的那样。这并不是 _真正_ 的说话。更偏向……脑内对谈？他在……把自己的想法投射出去吗？猫能做到这一点吗？ _“吾辈是摩尔迦纳，来自摩根·勒菲——有史以来最伟大的魔女——的家系。就像她一样，吾辈也是个天生的阿尼马格斯！很厉害吧！吾辈可以变成一只会思考的动物！……呃，是吾辈猜的。吾辈想想啊。吾辈其实记不得那么多了。吾辈的意思是，吾辈 **就是** 摩尔迦纳。这一点吾辈很清楚。而且吾辈几乎能确定就是摩根·勒菲的后代。那个，吾辈是 **摩尔迦纳** 。她也是摩尔迦娜。对不对？”_

  哦，棒棒哒。一只 _失忆_ 的猫。

  “呃，是啊，我也这么觉得。摩根和摩尔迦娜·勒菲，据我所知，这两个名字都可以用来指代她，”他耸耸肩同意道，“但那并不一定有多大意义，对不对……而且摩根是只 _鸟_ ……”

  摩尔迦纳愤怒地喘起了粗气。 _“是啊，吾辈从来没说过吾辈 **就是** 摩根，有木有？”_他用力地甩着尾巴， _“吾辈刚刚说过了，呃，是其他情况的可能性几乎没有！那个。你听说过类似这种……大概是诅咒？的东西吗？那可能是某个摩根的宿敌搞的鬼。毕竟她是个黑巫师。聪慧过人。一位杰出的治疗师。但是，她是黑巫师。况且她和梅林对战过那么多次，这样一来她肯定没几个盟友。所以……”_

  晓真的思考了一小会儿。强迫阿尼马格斯变 _回_ 人类的方法是有的，对不对？那么，为什么，没有解除他的变身呢？他并不是阿尼马格斯。他甚至都不怎么擅长变形术，尽管他很喜欢拉拉的课程。老实说，他才一年级呀。他怎么 _可能_ 知道呢？他在 _魔咒学_ 领域都没有研究得那么深入，而魔咒学是他 _最擅长_ 的科目。或许他说的是有可能的。 

  重新考虑一下，也或许并没有这个可能性。

  这个故事从好了看是可疑，从坏处看，呃……

  “我不知道，”他并没有说出内心的想法，“我从来没学过阿尼马吉。”

  摩尔迦纳沮丧地叹了一口气。 _“想想也是。再怎么说你还小。大概吾辈应该去问高年级学生的。”_

  那并不是个 _好_ 故事。并没有给他带来多少好感。但是……

  但这是一只 _猫_ 。如果晓没搞错，他 _不是_ 如摩尔迦纳所想的，一名被困在阿尼马格斯形态的巫师的话，那么他就是一只有传心术能力的猫咪，个头不大，还很年轻，迷失在这个世界中。他通过某种方式出现在了霍格沃茨，而且他需要 _帮助_ 。他看上去不像有家人的样子，而他可以为他搭建一个家。

  他可以给予温暖、伸出援手，是不是？

  然后另一方面，嗯，如果摩尔迦纳说的是事实，他确实是个巫师的话……也许惣治郎可以做点什么。他是个魔药学教授；他说不定可以制出某种魔药，迫使他现出本来的样子？从声音来判断，摩尔迦纳听上去 _年纪很小_ 。如果他是 _人类_ 的话，那他可能就有家人。有可能正在寻找他的家人。他的家人用 _摩根·勒菲_ 的名字为他命名，而且肯定非常 _爱_ 他，而且……

  “我不知道，不过……”晓发现自己在没能做出任何清醒的决定之前就说起了话，“你可以跟着我。我的意思是，我和一位魔药学教授一起住。你大概可以转过头问问他，在假期的时候。如果他什么都没搞明白的话，我们时刻都可以去问拉拉，她是变形术教授，也是惣治郎的朋友。或者妙。她是治疗师。或许她可以给你做个检查？然后，要是这些都没奏效的话，我们还可以把整个霍格沃茨图书馆搜个遍，从那里给你想想办法……”

  效果立竿见影。摩尔迦纳的耳朵很快就竖起来了，他的嘴唇似乎弯成了一抹微笑，那看上去真的好 _可爱_ ，而且……而且他看上去是，重复一下，那么年轻，而且充满希望，然后晓就……抱住了他，因为他只是个孩子；无论是猫或是人，他只是个需要帮助的孩子，而 _这种情形_ 熟悉得令人心碎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了。想问摩尔迦纳的想法？还是摩根的学识，还是他们之间的联系？
> 
> 顺便一提，我采用了罗琳给我们的信息，即梅林是斯莱特林院的。也就是说，摩根和梅林比霍格沃茨更晚出现，尽管，根据他们的历史，他们其实是在大约5世纪出现的，而霍格沃茨则在9世纪才建校。我不会争这个逻辑。梅林在霍格沃茨读过书，而据传摩根和他决斗过几次，因为她虽然曾是名惊人的治疗师，但也是一名黑巫师，她的阿尼马格斯是种鸟类；因此，我的摩根是个聪明的年轻学生。（我还不确定她到底在斯莱特林还是拉文克劳，不过出于种种缘由我更倾向于鹰院。）
> 
> 依旧，非常感谢点赞、订阅和评论的小伙伴！你们让我一整天都开心极了！今天晚些时候！我会带来一章教职员的章节，还有一些关于禁闭的讨论，还会披露更多隐藏的（隐藏得更深的）主线。


	6. （给谁）关禁闭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知怎的，幻影团的全部成员都在同天夜里被关了禁闭。不出意料，没有一个老师想跟他们打交道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿。话说，这一章是和一部分主线相关联的，但并没有写在这一章里。其实，这更像是“喔，我应该先从侧面描写一下，然后再解释到底发生了什么事”，因为事件“正在发生”，这本身就很错综复杂。大家都懂。异世界的部分并不复杂（至少目前是这样的）。写它只是为了好玩。

**禁闭**

  

  拉拉开始抱怨的那一刻，所有人都知道出事了。拉拉最有耐心，是他们之中最好说话的人，而要是 _拉拉_ 都开始抱怨了，事情肯定很严重。换个说法，顶级严重。现在，问题就在于谁胆子大到敢去问她发生了什么事了。

  “这是什么？”冴终于问道，把她的书放在了桌上。

  “唉，”拉拉疲惫地叹道，单手抚摸着她的脸，“你们知道吗？蝶野老师今早抓到来栖在偷运违禁的魔法原料，然后给他罚了禁闭。”

  冴点点头：她当然知道。这事很快就在教职工之间传开了，因为问题中心的材料上面刻着一些非常奇特的符文，似乎是晓本人微调过的，应该会产生比平时更大的破坏。蝶野老师对这些如尼文尤为满意——也对他想到的使用方法感到出离愤怒。

  “嗯，不过啊，不知道怎么回事，最后他所有的朋友们都在同一天吃了禁闭。”拉拉解释道，抬头怒视着天花板。“考虑到随机因素，他们本来 _或许_ 还有机会避免受罚。或者说，好吧，至少他们中部分人是这样的。我还是不明白坂本到底能不能管住他那张嘴。”

  “所有的？这是什么意思，他 _所有_ 的朋友？肯定会有一两个漏网之鱼吧……？”冴焦急地问道，心思飘到了真身上。她的妹妹真的会让自己惹上麻烦吗，就因为这种……炮制半途的计划？

  “这个嘛，就要看你的‘所有’里都包括谁了。坂本是因为和牛丸斗嘴被罚的。喜多川被抓住是因为在走廊里使用魔法，他改变了画框的颜色，在墙上画‘涂鸦’，在窗帘上绣花，还一直聊着什么‘为那个孤独的帽子打造一片轻松的空间吧’。那个佐仓家的，”说到这里，她向上瞥了一眼惣治郎，他目前为止都一直把脸藏在手掌下，小声嘟囔着；冴从她坐的位置听不见他在说什么，不过她完全能理解他的感受，所以很同情他。“她一直在，啊，‘敲诈要挟别人’，她是这么说的。她手里有一些……照片……她四处挥舞着这些东西，扬言说要么他们告诉她想要的消息，要么她就会把照片张贴到礼堂里去。自然，这时候明智和奥村介入了，他们和她就其中一张照片大吵一架，里面拍到了他们毫无遮掩地‘卿卿我我’的场面，然后他们说她必须要用专业的技术去拍照，因为他们肯定没从来没……他们怎么搞的？……‘穿着那些衣服的时候从来没把手放在彼此身上’，我记得是这样。然后，他们为了证明……‘拍摄角度不对’，就开始在走廊中央激吻起来了，然后佐仓开始拍更多的照片，然后，唉。事态升级了。高卷，也不知怎的参与进来了，她一直在逃课，还说他们没有权利拿着她的照片，因为她一直在给 _‘佑介，而不是你，双叶！’_ 做模特，然后她就说道，如果有人能看她的裸体的话，那就只能是铃井。最后他们四个都吃到禁闭了。”

  “最近的小孩啊……”惣治郎揉着脸大声哀嚎。“对双叶我都不知道说她什么好。真心的。这都不是她第一次干出这种事来……”

  呃……至少看上去真没被这些事牵连进去……

  “当然啦，接下来，我还不得不去关一个人的禁闭，但是为什么会搞成这样，我一点儿 _头绪_ 都没有，因为我觉得这实在太荒谬了；但是她 _坚持_ 要被关禁闭。她甚至不惜用魔杖指着她的同学，还说什么，如果我不立刻阻止她的话，她就会在他身上试验魔咒了！她之前干过的事可只有拒绝交作业，但是看在她迄今为止都能在在期限之前好好地交上作业的份上，我觉得应该给她第二次机会，让她今天晚些时候把作业都交上！”

  不会吧。“是谁？”冴问道，害怕听到那个答案。

  “恐怕你的妹妹要迎来人生中第一次禁闭了，冴，”拉拉温顺地说道，耸了耸肩膀。“她对这事儿还怪固执的。要我说的话，简直是个实打实的斯莱特林啊。”

  这一次，冴变成了在呻吟的那个。那姑娘脑袋里都在想什么啊？！

  更确切一点，他们 _所有人_ 脑袋里都在想什么啊？

  “而他们 _全都_ 在同一天关禁闭？”她好奇地问道。

  “是的。明天晚上，从晚6点开始。”拉拉点点头。

  “很好。谁来看着他们？”

  ……这不是赢家才会问的问题吗？

  房间里的教师们全都开始面面相觑。千早率先找起了托辞，称她的牌预言她明晚将会染上“严重的疾病”；哦，真丢人。

  其他老师也同样快速地开始纷纷抛出了自己的借口。

  “我不行，我已经预定要盯着两个低年级学生关禁闭了。”牛丸一本正经地说道，低头看着他的咖啡。

  “我正忙着取得学术突破呢，”宇佐美说道，脸上毫无愧色。

  “我已经约好要去取下一批神奇生物了，不好意思啊。我下节课打算教欣克庞克。”有人看向蛭田的时候，他这样说道。

  “我还在尝试着理解来栖改过的每一条如尼文，”蝶野愤怒地警告道，在笔记本上勾勾画画。“他一直都太聪明了，那孩子。”

  就剩下他们了，冴在院长中间环视一周。

  “我不会妄称自己搞得定那些孩子！”拉拉激烈地辨驳，“他们会把我打趴在地上的！他们确实全都很可爱，生着一副好皮囊，但他们完全就是 _野兽_ ！”

  拉雯妲在她一直藏身的书后面笑了起来，然后说道：“我可以管他们，不过不知为什么，晓和吾郎似乎总有办法从我这里逃出去。而且他们看上去的确在计划些什么。由和他们有密切关系的人来处理会不会更好？比如说，嗯，惣治郎，或者你，冴？他们之中有你们的亲戚。你们知道他们是怎么想的。你们有可能会猜到他们的意图，然后在他们施行完成之前阻止他们。”

  于是尘埃落定了。一如既往地，其他老师都试图把捣蛋鬼都扔到 _他们_ 这里来，只是因为，怎么说呢，他们是家长。自然，这是真首次 _切实地_ 被抓到现行，但那不意味着全部教职工都不知道她也是那个团体的成员，也是他们计划与冒险行动的一份子。她擅长逃脱惩罚恰恰没办法证明她不爱捣鬼；这倒意味着她能很好地融入斯莱特林。

  “我觉得我们可以一起来……把他们分开，这样他们就没有时间交流了……”惣治郎缓缓地提议道，“我负责一半，你负责另一半。你要是愿意的话，我可以看着晓和双叶，然后你可以去带真，和她谈一谈。做事被抓住可不是她的作风。”

  “是啊。这当然不像她。”冴叹了口气，“我想他们肯定有什么阴谋。就是我们什么时候能解决掉它的问题了。”

  惣治郎微笑了一下，神情严肃。这就是育儿经：过程不会一帆风顺的。

  ……不幸的是，最后他们还要监督其他人的禁闭。这完全就是硬币的两面：赢家可以摆脱所谓的“幻影”，而败者就必须盯这八个人关禁闭。

  当然了，这一切都 _正如_ 晓所想；冴从听到八个人会一起关禁闭的那一刻起就知道会发生这种事。

  她只希望结局不要是半个霍格沃茨的住民都变成动物，或是谈论起恶魔与人类并肩战斗从而改变人心的“异世界”的蠢话。有些时候，她感觉他们做这些事只是为了刁难她。而其他时候，她确信他们就是想惹她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相关科目：蝶野老师教授如尼文（这也是她对修改后的如尼文如此愤怒的原因），千早教授占卜学，蛭田教授的是保护神奇生物。其他有意思的还有：拉拉教授变形术，惣治郎魔药学，拉雯妲魔法史，冴黑魔法防御术，川上则是魔咒学。这是因为。其他科目都分配给只有姓氏的老师了（问我是不是利用了他们已经是老师这一点？是呀，当然啦）。我心里对每个老师叫什么科目都有数，不过你如果非常想换个角度来看的话，嘿，只要不和故事起冲突，我就不会说什么的！（即便是有名字的人，我觉得只有惣治郎、蝶野和千早是完全没办法胜任其他科目的教师的……我打算，冴可能会作为黑魔法防御术教师在另一章出场，所以就有了这个，不过其他的就……）
> 
> 好吧，希望你们会喜欢。接下来的两章已经写好了，按照惯例，后天发布。
> 
> 一如既往地，多谢大家的支持～


	7. 格兰芬多的传统

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格兰芬多有个古老的传统。11岁的吾郎和春这就去弄清情况。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好嘞，给你们带来萌萌哒的吾郎&春！这篇没剧情，就是，你懂的，小甜饼。还有学院里发生的，和学院长之间发生的事情。这就是，格兰芬多的传统！还有，嗯，吾郎和春是如何成为朋友的。
> 
> 希望你喜欢这一篇^^

**咖喱的纽带**

  

  格兰芬多塔里有个心照不宣的传统。每个月都会进行一次，无一例外。高年级的学生在每年第一次举办的时候都喜欢观察一年级新生，看他们惊讶的样子，因为他们 _确保_ 这绝对是个惊喜。绝对出人意料，为此他们每年都会搞得鬼鬼祟祟的。

  然而，今年，学长们没预计到 _某个变数_ 。或者，更准确地说，是 _两个_ 变数。今年的时候，一年级来了两个 _秘密武器_ ，就因为这个？就在这一年，吾郎和春都被分进了格兰芬多，两人都不喜欢被蒙在鼓里。还有，不论他们是否承认这点，这两个人都非常狡猾，更确切地说像是名义上的斯莱特林。

  那，自然就是吾郎和春在开学后的一周后就成为朋友的原因。行动迅捷，打算解决某个问题，还怀揣着整个蛇窝的诡谲气。

  

——————

  

  “嘿，别推我！”吾郎抱怨道，他们正偷偷溜出来，藏在门后面打探消息。“他们会听到我们的！”

  “是啊，嗯，少嘟囔几句他们就不会听到了！”春断然后退一步，更用力地挤着他，直到他被紧紧压在门边的墙上。“现在， _嘘_ 。”

  他们确实 _静下来了_ 。他们挤在一起，屏住呼吸，把耳朵贴在木质门板上，他们等在那里，静静谛听。

  青少年啊，自然是， _无聊_ 透顶的。两个孩子都没把 _这一点_ 考虑进计划中去；他们预计得很简单：悄悄溜进四年级生的宿舍，从门口偷听，然后他们应该就能得知同学们明显在瞒着的事。

  当然啦， _实际_ 情况是，那些年轻人，仅仅就像健全的年轻小伙那样—— _聊起了八卦_ 。他们聊着天，互相调笑，他们笑成一团，蠢到不行，而且他们完全 _没有一点用处_ 。几分钟过去了，两个孩子都坐立不安，焦躁地咬着嘴唇，皱起了眉头；他们到这儿来才不是为了听他们谈些 _姑娘们_ ，上课，魁地奇或是 _吃的_ 。

  诶。等会儿。这个想法可以酝酿一下。

  “他们刚刚是不是提到我们院长了？”吾郎悄声说道，向后去看贴在他背上的女孩子，“同一句话里还提到了 _吃的_ ？”

  她静静点了点头，同样好奇地皱起了眉头。“那根本就说 _不_ 通，”她喃喃着回答他，若有所思地轻敲着他的肩膀。

  他们又安静下来，去听听看有什么暗示。完全没有；那些男生已经转而大笑起来了，然后，又一次地，提到了某些潜藏的秘密，‘新来的绝对会很 _惊讶_ 的’，结果这马上就被之前讨论的热潮盖过去了，又是什么， _姑娘们_ 之类的。

  两个孩子都厌倦了无果的调查，叹了口气，启程跋涉去往楼下。

  “你怎么看？”他们坐在空无一人的火炉旁的时候，吾郎问道，尴尬地瞥了一眼女生。“食物，会让我们大吃一惊的秘密，还有学院长。”

  春沉思着哼了一声，补充道，“嗯，我们都知道学院长是佐仓教授。他教魔药学……可能会是，某种营养品？我小一点的时候曾经被要求吃过一些……爸爸说过我比起同龄人太虚弱了之类的话。可能他要看看我们是不是需要在食品里加一些魔药。”

  “我都不 _知道_ 还有这种操作！”他轻声叫道，低头盯着自己的身体。是——喔， _可能_ 他需要摄取一点……“但是，这真的能给其他学生一个惊喜吗？我的意思是，对于麻瓜抚养的孩子来说，可能会惊讶，但是……那个，话说，这听上去不是更像一个……医生……不，不对，治疗师？……该做的事吗？”

  “是啊……”春叹道，向后仰倒在扶手椅上，“但其他的情况都说不 _通_ 。我是说，那能是什么，食品？他难道要去，我不明白，要去做饭吗？”

  吾郎考虑了一会儿——然后开始咯咯笑起来。是啊。佐仓教授压根就 _不_ 像是会 _做饭_ 的类型，特别是给一大群孩子做。

  “唉，好吧。至少，我们知道要发生什么了，”他乐观地补充道，“如果是什么坏事的话，我们还可以逃跑嘛！”

  春对他报以热情的微笑，点点头，“没错。我们大概可以去操场或者其他什么地方。我知道可以藏身的地方，如果你愿意陪我去的话。若是你想要，我还可以教你些咒语。”

  吾郎咧嘴一笑，对前景感到振奋不已。“我还 _用得着_ 求你教我咒语吗？”

  春得意地笑着站了起来。

  

——————

  

  咒语很简单。都是巫师家长起来的孩子可以假期在家练习的类型；很实用，也不复杂。

  吾郎对练习的每一分钟都很喜欢。

  

——————

  

  佐仓教授进门来的时候，他们正把一本魁地奇杂志对折起来，春在给他讲这种比赛（“因为你早就该学点巫师生活的知识了”，她一本正经地说道）。教授用一种暖人心扉的眼神简单地扫视了一下房间，然后他就把所有人都拽了出来，“到厨房去。”

  就像他们说好的那样，春一直紧紧地抓着他的手腕。不过和他们想象的不同，佐仓教授 _真的_ 把他们领去厨房了。

  接下来，他安排他们坐在和礼堂里格兰芬多长桌一模一样的桌边，然后在级长的帮助下在他们面前的桌上塞下一盘又一盘 _咖喱_ 。

  不知怎的，他们放弃的唯一一个假设被证明是正确的了。

  佐仓教授真的 _为他们做饭_ 。给全院学生都做了饭。

  就像……就像一个 _大家庭_ 一样。

  在这一刻，他和同学院的人一起坐在温暖的厨房里，吃着咖喱，感受到春在她身边，吾郎觉得他确实是 _有所归属的_ 。有家可归。仿佛有人…… _需要_ 着他。

  就在那时，他感到 _大家_ 需要着他。春，她坚持要他用名字称呼自己，不停地缠着他一起学习，她是那样势不可挡，非常愚蠢，同时又 _聪明_ 得难以置信。佐仓教授，他本该 _百忙_ 缠身，却仍旧花时间给这些 _孩子们_ 做饭，还会一直面带和煦的微笑观察着他们，给他们点名以保证所有人都在场，还保证这事 _很重要_ 、会一直 _持续_ 下去。就连 _级长们_ ，都在他被分进格兰芬多的第一天对他笑面相迎，在第一晚他笨拙地拖脚走到长桌旁的时候拥抱了他，那么多次，他们在他倾尽全力的时候拍着他的头发，说他是个好孩子。

  就在此时此刻，被陌生人包围的时候，吾郎找到了自我。在他生命中的头一回，吾郎切实地找到了 _希望_ ，以最奇怪、最喧嚣的方式，伴随着欢声笑语和丢人的笑话，熠熠生辉。

  被自己原本以为会是憎恨对象的一群人夹在中间，吾郎找到了另一条出路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章今晚就好，如果我没搞错的话（别细问啊），应该会是另一个关于家庭的温馨小品，这一次就轮到惣治郎和小伙子们……喔，还有圣诞节。呣……
> 
> 下次见！一直以来都谢谢大家的支持！


	8. 圣诞纪念日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惣治郎每年都会和家人一起庆祝节日。不过，近些天来，这个团体看上去……莫名其妙地壮大起来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿～
> 
> 这就是。圣诞节篇。我不是反对过其它节日（也不是不写庆祝活动），好伐？我的意思是，大家都有自己的传统习惯，这没问题。我只（最先）写了圣诞，是因为在哈利波特世界的样子还有霍格沃茨庆祝圣诞的方式（有部分我尽管本人不是基督教徒却熟悉这些方式的因素），然后我就开始写圣诞节了，因为你看啊，他们是巫师对吧。魔法世界，多少有点异教的感觉，似乎与一个更有异教风味的节日更相配，比如说北欧圣诞Yule；我读了一些资料，在这章试着介绍了圣诞的某些方面，但……我并不是这个领域的专家。老实说我在写它之前都不知道它们（*指Yule和Christmas）的区别。如果你知道我写错了什么的话，请放心大胆地向我指出来吧。
> 
> 现在，就像说过的那样，这差不多是篇轻松小品，算是按照点梗的要求写的，我喜欢这个主意，于是就写了。内容是惣治郎在聊他数年以来是怎么过节的，所以并没有具体的年份。开始的时间甚至早于分院，不过在一个很开放的位置结束掉了，所以……
> 
> 希望你们能喜欢^^

**家中圣诞节**

  

  自从双叶出生以来，惣治郎的每一个圣诞节都是和这个小姑娘一起过的。和双叶，甚至有段时间还有若叶一起——当若叶还活着的时候，她会拍拍他的后背，小酌一杯，这样她在就有足够的脑神经元来支撑第二天早上就继续进行的工作了。

  原因很简单：圣诞是他一向以来唯一真正好好去过的节日，是他唯一一个有休假的节日。在这个假日里，伊格尔总会在圣诞前夕一早带着诡笑一言不发地把他赶出校园，一夜过后又会快活地接他回来，并提供给他一杯热咖啡。

  这就是传统项目。在24日的时候，他无疑会离岗去陪一陪他的……家人。

  这个家庭，尽管也可以说是借来的，是由爱着他和他爱着的人组成的。这个家庭在若叶去世的时候被缩小到了只剩一人，然后它减少了“借”的成分，更加合法化了；这个家庭需要关注、温馨与爱，也会全心全意地给予回报。

  这个家庭又随着晓不可思议的到来而壮大起来了，他那时只是一个小孩，就比双叶大一点；一个需要关怀、需要避风港的小孩，因为他已经失去了一个家庭。因为他失去家人的形式与双叶的至亲逝世不同，而是出于对人性的恐惧；因为他被那些经历折磨得精疲力竭，迷失了方向，害怕去爱——但他还只是个孩子，他需要温暖和安全感，需要有人在他身边 _陪伴_ 。需要一个他可以信任的人。需要一个家庭。

  这个家庭——与他的传统与愿望都无关，一直在成长，因为它自身就有灵性。这个家庭在他的两个孩子都去霍格沃茨——他的第二个家园——就读之后发展起来，于是他开始在自己的宿舍过圣诞节，窝在烧得正旺的圣诞柴旁边，而不必在雪地中跋涉，寻找用作装饰的圣诞树。这个家庭就在他们围在桌旁，吃着咖喱和火腿，和着黄油啤酒与蜂蜜酒的时候成长起来，因为他宽厚到了傻乎乎的地步，就知道把孩子邀请到宿舍里聚会。

  这个家庭在成长，因为他的儿子无疑也很 _温和_ ，就像他一样， _果然_ 就趁着惣治郎领养了一只猫。这个家庭在成长，一开始是两只狮子，懒洋洋地卧在火炉边，一边戏弄着晓一边哼着祝酒歌和圣诞颂，他的孩子则满脸通红，向他们露出可爱的微笑，身子挂在长沙发上，双叶依偎在他身边。

  这个家庭在成长，一段时间之后，冴开始在假期拜访他，因假日高扬的兴致和不请自来的紧张感而脸面泛红，但仍旧坚持过来，还给惣治郎带了礼物——一瓶酒；同时她的妹妹也来和晓还有他的朋友们一起交际，因为他们都互相认识，当然如此。

  这个家庭在成长，就在他不断地得知学生们的名字的时候，尽管他坚称自己绝不会再亲近其他孩子了；就在他开始烹制各种各样的食物，并把它们加进圣诞晚宴的菜单里的时候（也是在增加他的圣诞庆祝活动，因为这个清单变得越来越长了，也因为它有时会变得愈加传统起来。火腿和蜂蜜酒，苹果和圣诞柴，颂歌一首接着一首唱。魔法的氛围在空中流动。生活如泡制咖啡一般润雨无声），只是因为那些孩子——因为吾郎，春，真，甚至那个怪小子佑介喜欢这些，而且他们在看到桌上摆着他们最爱的食物的时候，会那么感激地望着他。这个家庭在成长，就在孩子们开始在好天气的日子里专程来找他，就为对他说句早安的时候；这个家庭在成长，就在人们开始聚集在晓周边的时候，晓充满了魔力和魅力，还很不巧是他的儿子，所以他们一直总是来找他。

  事实就是：他的家庭成长了起来。它成长、怒放，散发出火焰，咖喱，火腿肉和自然的气息。家中经常爆发出年轻的话音，响亮的攀谈声，此起彼伏的颂歌声，它们都来自心满意足的人们。这个家庭在一次次的圣诞团聚与互赠礼物的时候成长起来，家中都是曾经受过伤的、迷失的孩子，而他们也在自己的人生中落下独一无二的印记，因为他们用自己的力量尽力前行。总而言之，惣治郎为他们感到无比自豪。对所有人都是这样。

  他为双叶自豪，因为她尽管害怕人群却依旧进行着社交。他为晓自豪，他成功摆脱了被遗弃的恐惧，还为自己建立起了真正的羁绊。为春自豪，她无视了愚蠢社会里的人情债，建立起自己的规则，却依旧爱着曾经爱过她的父亲。为吾郎自豪，因为他意识到了生命的意义不仅在于复仇，还要好好活下去。为真自豪，因为她学到了书本并不能解决生活中的一切问题，有些知识必须依靠实践获得。为佑介自豪，他藉由那个契机做回了自己，而不是那个虐待他的导师的复制品。为杏自豪，这个女孩珍爱她的朋友，可以为他们上刀山下火海。为龙司自豪，他异常忠诚，为了对抗不公正的行为，随时可以为他们掀起腥风血雨。

  还有，没错。他甚至都为那只傻乎乎的猫而自豪，它自第一个学年以来就围着他的孩子团团转，因为摩尔迦纳尽管有些奇怪，却也是家人之一。他为这个奇怪的家伙而自豪，因为不论别人对他说什么，他都不断地做着尝试——试着找到真正的自己，试着寻找一个解决方案，试着打破他身上的枷锁。因为，所有的试验都困难重重，但他仍旧如此专注。惣治郎为此感到钦佩。惣治郎为此而自豪。

  因为，总体而言，这是一群奇怪的人儿，但这是他周围的一群奇人。他的蠢猫猫，他的孤僻女儿，他的捣蛋鬼儿子，他的……他的孩子们，因为他们都在他身边，即便他们并不是他的血亲；他们被收养，被张开的双臂所接纳，在需要的时候有处可栖，尽管这只是暂时的落脚之地。他们都是他的家人，因为他爱他们。因为他已经深深爱着他们，爱他们的一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下两章已经写好啦，两天后就会发出来。我不太清楚在这个节骨眼上具体发的是哪些章节，不过，我明白自己已经构思好了。（我已经想好了5章内容，有一章正在写，是关于一组……能想象到，但还没深刻挖掘的人物的，诶嘿，不久之后的某个地方就会写到他们的）如果你愿意的话，可以帮我做个选择。我有些现在很感兴趣的内容：晓过去发生的一些事，关于若叶逝世的事情，鸭志田篇的第一部分（不过剩下的还没弄好，所以只能到此为止），还有惣治郎和妙互动的一章。
> 
> 就像之前的那样，感谢大家的支持！你们让我开心极啦！^^


	9. 咖喱妈妈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教职工大会……算是吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是，纯粹单纯的小甜饼。想写就写了。在这个世界中，所有老师三天两头就会在教员室见面，只是说说话；其他老师都从惣治郎手里要咖喱，鉴于他们“允许”他和他的学院一起举办每月例会。于是，这一章就生出来了。用以还格兰芬多月会的“债”的，带咖喱的见面会之一。正如我说的，纯甜。  
> 那么，今天就是惣治郎日（因为我说了算）。下一章也是写惣治郎……还有，你懂，某种意义上关于若叶的。是的。过去。当然，我人那么好……就是想在插你们几刀之前给点甜头嘛。噗嗤。  
> 希望你们能喜欢！（哦，对了，我想这应该在晓的第三学年前后）

**咖喱妈妈**

  

  惣治郎啜饮着咖啡，胸中一阵自豪的暖意，环视着众人快乐的脸庞。冴和拉雯妲在冴的桌边坐在一起，书本、酒和数碗咖喱混着摆放，聊起了学生；伊戈尔和千早共用一副塔罗牌，对着小吃间的纸牌和符号说明指指点点。拉拉和蝶野对着一本杂志吃吃地笑，始终在谈天说地，吃着东西；与此同时，蛭田、乾和牛丸一边进食一边激烈地讨论魁地奇，张牙舞爪，大吼大叫，气喘吁吁。他们全都餍足安宁，聊天饮食，做着自己的事；他们都那么 _开心_ ……

  好吧。全都，自然是，除去妙的，她呢，还是如往常一样，在她的一隅愁眉苦脸，手上除了倒给自己的用以浇愁的蜜酒以外别无其他。

  “你也知道，”他叹了口气，坐在她身旁。“喝酒之前不吃点东西对身体可不好。”

  妙严苛地抬眼瞪了他一下，露出把不少学生吓得屁滚尿流的神情。“照顾你的小孩去吧， _咖啡老爸_ ，”她嘲道，“我是个能把自己照顾好的成年女人了，谢谢你哦。”

  惣治郎就这个诨名摆了个鬼脸——他很肯定这是双叶取的，这烦人精——但没有放弃。“是啊，不过我的 _孩子们_ 就那一回成功躲过了禁闭，而我呢，就这一回，想要休息一晚，和其他 _‘成年人’_ 一起玩玩。你，既然声称自己是个成熟女性，那么，就是这个团体的一员。要是不愿有人陪，你随性子离开也行。要是留下，那我就要一直缠着你对自己好一点儿，妙 _治疗师_ 。”

  她怒气冲冲，刻意地呷了一口蜜酒才慢慢放下手，空着的另一只手覆上咖喱碗。

  “我不懂为什么是 _咖啡老爸_ ，”她转着眼珠嘟囔道，“你是个鸡妈妈。一个咖喱鸡妈妈。呣……一个…… _咖喱妈妈_ ，差不多？”

  惣治郎大声呻吟起来，轻轻推了她一下以示不爽，然后施了个无声咒重新加热了她手上的咖喱。 

  “是了，”她嘻笑道，“真是个可爱的咖喱妈妈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顺便一说，以防有人没注意到：妙是霍格沃茨的治疗师，就像波皮。她是医务室的护士长……人人都怕她，但是，嘿。谁当回事啊？XD  
> 感谢你们的支持！下一章再见～


	10. 逝者的意愿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 若叶去世了，但她的意志犹在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是。小虐的开端。如我说过的那样，更多惣治郎的篇幅。如我没说过，没那么明确地说的，这一章没有前几章那么欢乐。  
> 这个故事，在这个节点上，是第一个按时间顺序写的，因为这件事应该在双叶7岁左右，在晓被分院之前3年发生。  
> 若叶不是一个存活在当下（present）的人物，不过在这一章我实实在在地展现（present）了有关她的最重要事实之一：她的职业。因为我们都知道原作中若叶身上发生了什么；自然她在这个AU中也有其重要之处。所以，我为她写下了一个背景，不过还有更多要待未来揭晓。希望你依旧阅文愉快、继续喜欢它。

**遗愿**

  

  惣治郎疲惫地揉着眼。若叶，虽说有些缺点，但总是个好朋友。一个好人。她一直是自己的一盏明灯，坚定，勇敢，聪慧，独一无二。一个永不惧怕为自己的信念而战的拉文克劳。 

  一个永远不知道什么时候放弃争论的拉文克劳。 

  她曾是那么快活的孩子；就是这个层面的格格不入，有着凌云壮志、 _糟糕透顶_ 的社交礼仪和无人挑战的目标。然后，她长大成人，变得更有智慧、更加专注、更坚定要成就某事；变得无坚可摧，成为一个不顾流言蜚语的单身母亲，潜心工作，积劳成疾，早早逝去。 

  至少，那是官方说法，“自杀，”他们说道。“真可惜，”他们叹道。他们中不论哪个他都不认识；不论哪个都没见过她的孩子，不论哪个都没拜访过她家或是他的夏日咖啡馆。“只是同事，”他们借口道。是。当然了。尽管，人说不出话就不会如此轻易地暴露自己。人说不出话就没了被人从自己口中套出消息的风险。 

  不。这是一场闹剧。而若叶早已知道此事将要发生。警告了他。 _请求_ 了他——帮帮她。救下她的孩子。 

  他已经辜负了她期望的一半。她死了，她的研究永远遥不可及，被封口的人都这样。没有人会知道她一直在做的事情，也没有人会知道致使她死亡的真正动机。 

  不过她托付给他的还有其他：她的孩子。双叶。小女孩才七岁就已经很像她的母亲了。同时也和她大不相同。这个女孩子有着太大的眼睛、太红的头发、太灿烂的微笑。这个女孩子像她一样快活，像她一样笨拙。这个女孩子向他走来，这是她第二次走路。这个女孩子在第一次说出“妈妈”不久后就学会了叫他的名字。这个女孩子坐在他身边，带着魔法四处乱敲，当他试着熬一剂魔药，她每次把每一件原料都漂浮起来的时候都咧嘴大笑。 

  这个女孩子刚刚由于不知名的原因失去了她的母亲，正是需要帮助的时候。 

  惣治郎曾经辜负过若叶，认为她疯癫了。他不会再犯同一个错，不会在她的孩子身上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下两章的题材已经选好了，警告你们，它们在虐的范畴之内。不好意思。下一章应该和晓的过去——至少是一部分——有关，第二章在目前主线的时间上。总之，为这些背景情节欢呼吧。  
> 一如既往，感谢大家的支持；太神奇了，真的。  
> 希望你们也能喜欢这一章，即便它的基调和前面不太一样。


	11. 家人非家人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在9岁的时候，晓发现有些家人其实……构不成家人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿 ^^  
> 这就是，两章中的第一章；今天应该是忧郁的一天。上一回，我们看到了若叶/双叶/惣治郎的一些旧事。现在，则是关于晓过去的一些事情。不太多，其实，但……  
> 无论如何。伙计们，我要警告你们一下：我目前有点不舒服/生病了，感觉没什么……高兴致去写作。自然，我已经写好了至少4章，排在今天这些的后面，所以就算我从5天后再写接下来那两章都没什么问题，不过……我就是想提醒你们一下，以防万一。谢谢。  
> 现在，回到这一章来：正如我所说，那时晓九岁……但距离若叶的离世还没到整整一年，我觉得。（这是我在另一章涉及的内容，所以我打算在这里也提一句）更像是，不懂，10个月之后？我不知道他们生日都在什么时候……  
> 不管了，希望你们喜欢晓过去的这一小片段 ^^
> 
> 【译注：本章翻译=Co_Akira，Eclipsa代发。】

**家人非家人**

  

  当这么多事情发生时，晓已经九岁了。

  “不，不，我再也不能忍受了，”他的母亲用平静的腔调说，湿润的眼睛里满是泪水。他的父亲，在她身边，把一只手放在她的肩膀上，一副相互支持的图画，被单独排除在外的那个人便是晓，幼小无助，拥有瘦弱的肢体和稍长的头发，正茫然地看着四周。他的父母已经像这样交谈了有一会了，但他所能做的只是悄悄在一旁看着他们。“我不能 _忍受_ 了亲爱的！这 _太疯狂_ 了！”

  “安静点。没关系，我们会解决这件事的。应该会有一些我们可以做的事情。比如一些治疗精神疾病的方法，也许这只是某种疾病的一个阶段，”他的父亲安慰她。“我们不应该现在就放弃。”

  通过从他母亲那爆发出的歇斯底里的笑声，晓完全可以肯定她 _已经_ 放弃了。

  “一个 _阶段_ 。一个可以让孩子 _随心所欲_ 改变物品颜色的 _阶段_ ？一个可以让孩子能够使物品 _漂浮在空中_ 的 _阶段_ ？一个影子似乎在，小心地，小心地 _靠近我的孩子_ 的 _阶段_ ？”她尖声叫道，失去了理智。“这不是一个 _阶段_ ！这是......这是 _某种东西_ ，而我不 _喜欢_ 这个‘东西’，某种试着去偷走我的孩子的东西！我的 _孩子_......”

   _我在这里，妈妈_ ，他想要说话，他想靠得更近一些。他想要拥抱她，她现在在哭泣，同时她也在大笑，也在尖叫，她看起来令人害怕。她 _令人感到害怕_ 。晓从来没有见过他的母亲像这样不知所措，这样沮丧。他不喜欢这样。他喜欢她坚决愤怒地指挥他微笑着的父亲做事。他喜欢正做饭时的母亲，温暖而让人安心，即使那些食物并不总是很好吃。他爱他的妈妈，当她正用手臂环着他，在去上学之前拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊柔软他的头发，告诉他要抓紧时间的时候。他爱着她，当她专心于她的工作，笑着看着她写下的文字，微微皱起眉的时候。他爱他的 _母亲_ 。他不喜欢面前这个甚至不愿再看他一眼的人。

  “一定有一些人......也许，”他的父亲安静地提议，转向了错误的方向，晓仍然安全地藏在厨房的影子了。“一些可以帮忙的人。从我祖母那听来的故事难以置信，但......也许晓像祖母的姐姐一样，那个特别的姐姐，那个需要特殊关照的姐姐，也许......”

  他的母亲抬起了头，再次变得沉默，然而还伴随着时不时的吸鼻子声，她的脸被眼泪打湿了。“你的意思是，晓 _病了_ 吗？”

  “不!当然不是。只是......和我们不一样。祖母曾说过她的姐姐天生与众不同。然后她说了一些不可能的事情，说她的姐姐被带去了全是她那种人的地方。也许......也许这是 _真的_ ，可能有其他像晓一样的人。”他的父亲小心地解释说。“可能他们可以帮助他。”

  “我不认为我可以......”她破音了，虚弱得像一个新生儿。“......联系他们。”

  他的父亲点点头。

  晓从厨房里逃了出来，在这天剩下的时间里都躲在自己房间。无论他尝试几次，都无法从心中抹去他的母亲满脸泪痕的画面。

  他不认为他 _有_ 一天会忘记它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你们的支持！  
> 一如往常，今晚我就会带来下一章；这一次，是有关鸭志田篇的，那么晓的第一学年，来咯。回见～

**Author's Note:**

>  **Eclipsa（月明）：**  
>  Many thanks to Nagiru as the author of this fantastic story and Co_Akira who successfully applied for the permission to translate and share. If you like it, a "kudos" given to the parent work is very appreciated.^^  
> 衷心感谢Nagiru，这篇幻想风格浓郁的文章的作者；还有Co_Akira（一氧化碳），是他成功申请到了翻译并发布的授权。如果你喜欢这部作品，请给原作点赞（戳“kudos”）吧！  
> \---分割线---  
> 把这个系列搬来Ao3主要是因为斜体hhh 由于这边排版相对麻烦，追上进度还需要一段时间。把进度追完之后会继续更新w  
> 考虑到几乎全部章节摘要前言后记都很齐全（没空间），我就先将文末的这里作为译者笔记用了，比如写写更新情报，还有咕咕情报什么的x  
> Lofter也在用，两边的私信评论都欢迎！


End file.
